The New Recruit
by sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS
Summary: This is a continuation of KiTTzu's "The New Recruit". She has discontinued it; check out the first chapter on her account. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 2 (Tulekahju)

The New Recruit Chapter 2: Tulekahaju (Fire; Estonian)

* * *

Hello! Yes, I have been neglecting my other story but that's because I've got a mental block right now for that one. However, I've got something else for ya people (but seriously, idk why i'm talking to y'all because i swear no-one reads my stories anyway). My friend KiTTzu recently started a few stories but she discontinued them. She asked me to umm finish it so here I am. Please check out her work, the first chapter is on her account and it is under the same title. It's brilliant and I'm sad that she can't finish it, though happy that I have a distraction. This IS a hunger games crossover, and I'll tell you more about Katniss' and Natasha's backgrounds in later chapters. TY for reading, and I hope you enjoy all the tense errors in this chapter (I played around with the tenses here)

* * *

Tongass Forest, Alaska

13:39

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

The ground had fresh tracks, maybe made an hour ago. They were close. Again I reached behind my back, searching for the non-existent quiver of arrows that I felt uncomfortable without. I sighed. I knew that I was just a new recruit, but they could have at least provided me with something to defend myself with! Heck, as of now, I would have taken anything. But no, still nothing. There was nothing I could do but follow, follow and watch. So I did. I watched as Iron Man flew noiselessly in the direction of the tracks. I watched as Romanoff loaded a gun. I watched as Captain America swivelled around, eyes intent on catching any change in his surroundings. From the scene, it could have just been a regular training exercise for them. It was only natural that I relaxed. And it was only nature that then an explosion erupted in front of my eyes. The flames licked at my body, an ever-hungry monster. I closed my eyes and tried to get away from the orange blur of colours, but my feet seemed stuck to the ground. My breath came in shuddering gasps, each weaker than the one before. The flames took me back to the arena. Fear consumed my mind. I couldn't think straight, couldn't make head or tail of the situation's answer. Couldn't move, couldn't cry for help, couldn't...breathe.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters, NY

18:45

Natasha Romanova

* * *

The woman in the hospital bed was the one I hated most, yet she was the one who brought out the most emotions in me. No, she had done nothing wrong against me, but yet her very existence was one that drove me to tears and to red-hot anger. She didn't kill Clint. It wasn't her fault. She took Clint' position. It wasn't her fault. However, you couldn't argue with the facts. She was now in the team. She had replaced him. Maybe if she were competent, I wouldn't have hated her as much. But no, now we were stuck with a liability to the team, two members of the Avengers missing and the love of my life dead. I took a shuddering breath in. I couldn't cry. I couldn't. I had to move on. Clint was dead. Nothing could change that. A tear formed. I had to stop; but that was a battle fought in vain. I missed him so much. So much. I missed his smile. I missed the way he laughed, his eyes crinkling up in the corners. I missed the talks over hot chocolate we always had after each battle. I missed his voice, the way he could calm me down every single time. I missed his arms, which would hold me tight whenever I was down. I missed his eyes, sparkling with love when he stared me in the eye. I missed him. And he was never coming back. He was forever stuck in time, buried under layers of rubble, a gash in his head and an arrow through his heart. Now the battle was really lost. The tears fell freely, a mark of the intense sorrow I was feeling. I sank down to the floor and cried. For the first time since the time he died, I cried. Drops of crystal slowly fell, catching on my eyelashes and sprinkling my clothes with orbs of sadness. And there I sat, in the corner of the waiting room, crying my heart out.

It's been 20 minutes, and the tears have only started drying. I run to the toilet to clean up. When I reach, there's a mirror in front of me. The mirror shows a broken, defeated woman. I shiver. That isn't me. So as I brush my hair, I make a pact with myself. I won't cry anymore. I'll ask Fury if Everdeen can be moved to different sector. I won't dwell on the past, because he's gone, and nothing can change that. Slowly, I feel my walls repairing, the cool mask of indifference inching across my face. I take a deep breath in, then out. In, out, in, out. My eyes close, then open, and the fire I see in them is refreshing. I may be broken and defeated inside, but they can't see that. I'm supposed to be strong. I am strong. I can do this. I walk out the toilet, ready to face Fury.

Anyone who has ever questioned Fury knows it's not a pleasant task. So why am I doing this? If I am honest with myself, it's not the best idea to confront Fury. Even his name speaks volumes about the scolding I'll get if I don't win the argument. But hate and love will drive you to extremes. So I sit on the chairs in the waiting room and wait. Fury's bound to walk in soon.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters, NY

19:24

Nicholas Fury

* * *

The sun is setting, the sky a blend of colours. But I'm not here to enjoy the view. I'm here to check up on a certain Katniss Everdeen. My boots hit the tiled floor as I advance into the hospital wing. I push the door open, perhaps with too much force, to see Romanova sat on the chairs. Was she supposed to be here? I couldn't for the life of me remember. That was Maria's job. When she sees me in the doorway, she stands. What have I forgotten?

"Fury," she says.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters, NY

19:30

Narrator

* * *

"Yes, Romanova?"

"I'd like to request that Katniss Everdeen be moved to a different sector in S.H.I.E.L.D." The silence that ensued gave the impression of a battle scene, yet they were just standing in a hospital waiting room.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have put her there, and there she can stay. What happened today was an accident."

"If she carries on making mistakes like that, she becomes a liability to the team! It's a disrespect and a dishonour to replace Clint with someone as incompetent as her!"

"Romanova. Clint is gone. Clint is dead. You need to move on. You cannot fight like this. United we stand, divided we fall. Besides, Everdeen hasn't been trained yet. You can't expect her to be perfect on the first day."

"She can't defend herself! Firstly, she hasn't got any weapons, and secondly, she doesn't know how to use them!" Romanova was desperate now, grasping at straws like there was no other option.

"We can teach her."

"You don't know where's she is from! What if she's a spy in our midst?"

Fury's voice turned icy." We have run background checks on her, Romanova. You don't have faith in S.H.I.E.L.D? How then can we trust you?"

"I- But," She sighed, a melancholy sound, and turned around, turning her back to Fury. Her usually perfect curls fell in haphazard lines, rumpled and frizzy.

"Romanova, Everdeen is not moving to any other sector. She will stay in the Avengers." The statement visibly shook Romanova. Fury could see it, the tensing of her shoulders and the nearly imperceptible shaking of her clenched hands. Either she was going to contain her anger, let it out, or burst into tears. None sounded like Romanova, but love did make you do funny things. Might as well let her get it all out then.

"Clint Barton is dead. You can't change that." Romanova's eyes opened, and she staggered, her mind relieving the day he died. She remembered the wait outside the operating room, with Tony and Steve beside her. She remembered the chilling thump of his lifeless body as the hospital staff tried to rescue him. She remembered him whispering _"I love you"_ as he fell off into the rubble, the arrow meant for her stuck in his heart. She remembered the words Fury said, the words that cut her to the bone and left her broken, regretful and guilty. He told it to her plain and straight, professional and cold. **"Clint Barton is dead."** Her eyes filled with tears, her promise from earlier broken. But she couldn't cry, no! That wouldn't do. She was an assassin. She had to keep her emotions in. How? Romanova bit her lip, trying to think of a solution. She couldn't. She couldn't do anything. Couldn't save her love, couldn't put up a brave front, couldn't do it. What a jerk she was. What a bitter, insensitive jerk. Here she was, hating an innocent woman, not sparing a thought for Tony and Steve as they were going through the exact same thing. Her nails dug into her palm, leaving bloody imprints. What a foolish weak woman she was. But she wasn't broken yet, not yet. She was weakened, sure, but she wouldn't give up until her entire soul was ruined, bitter and bleeding. She wouldn't reply.

"Romanova, Clint will not come back. Your love will not come back. Everdeen is therefore in the Avengers for the foreseeable future. Move on, and learn how to deal with life." Then Romanova screamed, a broken, defeated wail. She whirled around, and tears were streaming down her face.

"You can't! Clint was the only one for that spot on the team, you could have just called Thor back from Asgard! You could have tried to find Bruce! Why did you have to do this? She got in trouble on the first day. She's lying in a hospital bed, why? Do you-Why do you-Why? Indeed, why? Why do you put us through such things, why? I can't deal with this now. I can't. I really can't. I thought you were better than this, Fury. What a bastard you are, replacing him so soon. " Her chest heaved, her eyes full of blazing fury and a tinge of sadness and regret. Fury would have said something in return, in fact he was going to. But he made the one fatal mistake of looking into her tear-stained eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. Her emotions were powerful, so powerful that even Fury was affected. He was rattled, shaken to the core by the warrior standing in front of him. She was always so reserved, so cold, yet here she was. He looked around, took one last nervous look at Romanova, then slammed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

*all times are in their respective timezones, so Alaska would be in GMT-9 and New York is GMT-5. I'm not counting any daylight saving stuff, so this should be the correct time. So yes, Tony stark basically took an hour to carry all the Avengers (except Steve) using his suit (on full speed) back to the Avengers headquarters. I did the calculations, so tell me if I'm wrong and I'll correct it.

Word count:1715


	2. Chapter 3 (Perdeu, mas não esquecido)

Perdeu, mas não esquecido (Lost, but not forgotten (Portuguese))

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own either one

* * *

If they're any problems or mistakes, please, please, please contact me somehow to let me know. Thanks if you did read the story, not many people will and it really does feel nice to know people even bothered to click on this.

There is some language ahead.

All language translations are from the brilliant Collins Free Online Translator

You can find it at: (insert https):/(insert www)collinsdictionary(insert .com)(insert /)translator

And if anyone can see where title stems from ( it's about a scene in the chapter), I will write a oneshot on your favourite ship.

* * *

"Language!"

~Captain America/Age of Ultron

* * *

Avengers Headquarters, NY

10:55

Natasha Romanova

* * *

News travels fast in S.H.I.E.L.D, and so does gossip. Tony knocked on my door today, and there he was, holding out his arms for a hug. I didn't want to give in, but I did. The temptation for a hug was too strong. I melted into his strong arms, the relief of a fellow comrade going through the same thing running through my brain. It was comforting, being able to just let it all go and turn to a friend for help. He let go, then asked if I was alright. I had to lie. What could I do?

"I'm alright." His eyes bore into me, calculating and judgemental.

"You're not. "

"You've got no proof."

"Yes, I do. You hugged me back, which you just don't do unless you really need comfort because you are a woman who doesn't like others seeing her stumble. Not to mention that you're a trained assassin." For the first time in days, I saw the legendary Stark smirk.

"Tony!" There was really no arguing with him when he was being sarcastic.

"Now you just sound like Pepper. But really, how are you?" Did I tell him, or did I keep quiet? On one hand, it was Tony, an Avenger, and one of my most trusted friends. On the other hand, I didn't feel like telling anybody how I felt.

"I'm as good as I ever could be after my boyfriend died." There we go. Truthful enough to please Tony yet not so revealing that I would feel uncomfortable. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. What are you really here for anyway?"

"You're not telling the whole truth. But don't worry, I'll get it out of you soon. Besides, do you really think that I'd turn up in your room for anything other than to send my condolences? I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You are." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Steve sends his regards but he got called away for a meeting so he can't see you now; you need to do a heck lot of paperwork tomorrow because the mine Everdeen stepped on wiped out a shit ton of forest; I expect to meet you for lunch or something soon because you still owe me for the shawarma and Fury says you're on guard from 13:00 to 16:00 at the hospital wing today. Happy?"

"I'm on guard because?"

"Katniss might be a potential target after the incident yesterday. Steve did his rounds yesterday, and I'm doing mine tomorrow so today is all yours."

"So I've got to guard the entire hospital wing."

"Nah, just gotta guard the room she's in." He looked down at his watch. "It's 11:10 now, so you got some time yet. Mind going out with me for some brunch? Pepper says that-Wait. Pepper...Yesterday...Meeting? Did I forget something?" He frowned. "I swear I've forgotten something important." He drummed his fingers on the desk, while I tried not to laugh. Confused Tony was the best Tony. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, fuck. Nat, I've got to go. I'm ten minutes late for an important meeting for Stark Industries. Gotta dash, sorry." And he ran out the door, uncaring of my response. Well, that was Stark for you.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters, NY

12:36

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

I'm in a white room. It's empty, but mirrors cover the walls, giving the illusion that I'm surrounded by clones of myself. I reach out to touch the glass and it shatters, falling to my feet in shards of crystal. I frown. What kind of mirror does that? Is this a prank? A contest? What madness have the Avengers put me in? I shake my head and step forward towards the room the broken mirror revealed. My boots crunch over the glass, some getting stuck in the sole. The new room is purple. Purple walls, purple flooring, purple furniture. There are no windows, no doors, no obvious escape routes. The sensible side of me is screaming at me to stay away, but the hunter in me is telling me to step in. I want to go, I really do. However, if I did that and I was trapped inside, undefended...I shivered. But the Avengers wouldn't really kill off their newest recruit, would they? I take a deep breath in and take the plunge. One step, two steps, three steps, and I'm in. The mirror seals up behind me, back to its original state. I tense. I walk into the middle of the room, slowly and cautiously. Then the most blood-curdling scream I have ever heard freezes me in my tracks. I whip around to see a tiny, elf-like creature. My eyes widen and I stagger back.

"RUE!"

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:39

Natasha Romanova

* * *

I'm on my way to the hospital wing to keep an eye out for the woman I hate the most. What luck I have. I sigh, running my hand through my curls. It's going to be a constant pain in the side, having to look at the person who replaced my dead boyfriend for three whole hours. But what Fury says is law, and I have no intention of a repeat of yesterday's performance. I nudge open the many hospital doors, looking for Everdeen's room.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:42

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

My brain must be lying to me. It can't be. How is Rue alive? Where did the scream come from? I frown as I see her, alive and smiling. But it's Rue. My boots fall heavily on the floor as I run toward her for a hug. I envelop her in my arms, needing to know that she is real, that she has finally come back to me. No words are spoken. They don't need to be. She knows I'm sorry. That doesn't take away the regret I feel, though. I shiver as I remember her dying in my arms, the blood coating my hands as I held her. I let go, meaning to talk to her, when I hear the tell-tale sound of a weapon being thrown. There's a whizz, and I scream. I push Rue out the way but it's already too late. Crimson red flows over my fingers as I turn her around. I can see the end of the knife poking through her front, the blade glowing silver. Memories claw at my walls, trying to break them. But I can't break down now. I can't. Where there's smoke, there's fire. A blade slides past me, narrowly missing my arm. I duck for cover. I duck again, then weave through the cupboards to the door. Each blade narrowly misses me, sticking through something else instead. The door seems miles away. But I'm getting closer. I sprint the last few meters with a vengeance, determined to make it out alive.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:45

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Why in the world is the Avengers Hospital Wing so bloody confusing? I've been searching for this elusive "Ward B1, Room 121" for ten bloody minutes! I sigh, and start searching, again. It must be around here somewhere.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:46

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

I fiddle with the doorknob, my hands slipping and sliding over the metal. It's only a matter of time before the attacker catches up. I scream in frustration. The door won't let up! Tired, I kick the door as hard as I can. It opens. I stand surprised, my mouth open, before I remember the current situation and rush through the door. It closes with a decisive slam. I rest against the wood, completely knackered out. In out, in out. My breathing returns to normal and my mental walls knit themselves together again. Then there's a solid thunk, and I slowly swivel to see a knife embedded in the wood, mere inches from my face. I back away quickly. While I have the advantage, I should run. So I do. I run quickly, knowing that there's not much time left. The air blows my plait back as I run, and I smile, because this is what I'm used to. Fresh air blowing in my face as I run down the muddy lanes behind the fence. Déjà vu makes an appearance, coaxing all the happy thoughts out and leaving the depressed ones in the dust. It's not a stretch to say that I ran faster under the influence of it. My boots hit the floor in a steady 1,2 and I get wrapped up in the embrace of familiarity. My mindset slowly changes, adapting to fit the rhythm of the run. I only have one goal now. Get to safety and shelter. I run, and ignore everything else. So it's no surprise when I bump into something hard. It's not a wall, I know that. It's warm, and smells faintly like bread. I look up.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:50

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Right, so I've found Ward B1. Now where do I go? I decide to go to the left corridor first. Why not? I wander down the corridor. Room 79, Room 80, Room 81. I'm gonna get nowhere with this. I start to jog, in hopes that the room numbers will pass a little faster. I look at my watch. Ten minutes to go. I better run.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:52

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

"Peeta?"

"Katniss?" I smile. It's a day of unplanned meetings. First Rue, now Peeta. Who next? Confusing as it may be, I decide to let it go. It's not every day that you get to meet your dead husband and best friend again, is it?

"It's me." He smiles in return, a gentle, spreading smile. His arms come around me comfortingly and I hug him back. I rest my head in the dip of his shoulder, relishing the familiarity of it all. My heart repairs and breaks at the same time, because I know that the moment won't last forever. He breaks away, a question forming on his lips when the sound of footsteps interrupt him. We turn around in unison. Rose permeates the air, and we look on in horror.

"A very good morning to you. Glad to see the married couple having a private moment together. So unlike the pair during the games, aren't you?"

I struggle for words.

"Well?" He says, awaiting a response.

"Well," I snark back, annoyed with his antics already, "we're alright. How are you?"

"I'm great, actually. Just staged a terror attack yesterday." I shiver. He's dead, I tell myself. He's dead. I have no idea what is happening, whether I'm dead, dreaming or in an Avengers training exercise, but the fact is that President Snow is dead. Still, I can't keep the tremor out my voice when I reply. Peeta notices, and his arm slides around my waist.

"What are you really here for, Snow?"

" **President** Snow."

"What are you really here for, _**President**_ Snow?"

"To arrest you, of course." The silence that echoes around the room speaks of hurt, resentment and panic. Peeta speaks, a low, angry tone permeating his voice.

"You won't hurt her."

"Oh really?" He smirks.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:54

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Why is it that hospitals just take me for a ride, every single time? The room numbers ended at 120! I sigh and run back to the corridor, then turn right this time. Maybe the old story is right. Always choose right.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:55

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

"With all due respect, sir, you cannot take her."

"I can, and I will. Isn't that right, Everdeen? Remember when I brainwashed your little Peeta? I won't hesitate to do that to you too."

"No. You won't take her." Snow raises a finger and presses a button. I look up to see a net heading towards me, and Peeta and I roll out of the way in time. President Snow chuckles.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your reflexes yet. But what if I gave you...this?" A smoking barrel is pressed against my head. The gun's been used, barely five minutes ago.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:57

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Room 153, Room 152, Room 151. Wow. Room 121 is near the back of the corridor. Hospitals really do hate me. I hate them too, though, so we're even. Sighing, I run faster, hoping to make it on time. Room 150, Room 149, Room 148...

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:58

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

Peeta froze. The gun pressed tighter against my temple. The metal was icy, frissons of cold and pain spreading down my body. From his expression, I knew that Peeta knew there was no way out of this. Then his face hardened into a steeliness I knew all too well.

"Peeta, no." He shook his head.

"Peeta, please don't." Again he shook his head.

"President Snow. If you're to take her, take me too."

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:59

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Room 130, Room 129, Room 128. It seems like no matter how fast I run, the room numbers just won't move. Seconds tick by as I run. I must go quicker, or I'll be late. I hate being late.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:59

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

"Gladly. Actually, I didn't need Everdeen. Just wanted you."

"Fine. First, though, give me your word that you'll let her go." I shake my head frantically, though the metal barrel is sharp. Peeta can't do this again. Not again.

"You have my word." With this, Snow pushes me and I land in an undignified heap on the ground.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:59

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Room 127, Room 126, Room 125. Almost there.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:59

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

"Peeta, no!" I scramble to my feet, running after the pair. Snow turns and pulls out his gun again.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

12:59

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Room 124, Room 123, Room 122. So close. And on time too.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

13:00

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

I can hear a clock chime in the distance as a bullet hurtles out Snow's gun.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

13:00

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Room 121. I'm not late! I throw open the door.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

13:00

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

The bullet hits me in the leg, and I can't help but yell out his name.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

13:00

Natasha Romanova

* * *

"PEETA!"

I start and Everdeen sits upright, her eyes wild and face flushed.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

13:01

Katniss Everdeen

* * *

I was dreaming. I should have known. Romanova stands in the doorway, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I snap, my temper short due to the recent events.

She doesn't seem surprised by my reaction, but then nothing really seems to affect Romanova. That's what Fury said while he was briefing me a few days ago, anyway.

"I'm here to guard your room," she replies," Fury says that you're a liable target for a further attack." Sounds legitimate. I let her get on with it. I have no qualms about her guarding my room. If Fury says so, let it be. As Iron Man quoted yesterday, while I was still awake, _"His word is law."_

* * *

 _Word Count:2263_


	3. Chapter 4 (Wer?)

The New Recruit Chap 4: Wer? (Who; German)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

yO i'm aLiVe

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

08:33

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. I pushed the empty bowl of cereal into the sink. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. I pulled on my jacket. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. I rushed down the stairs. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. I punched the punching bag.

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

10:46

Natasha Romanova

* * *

I couldn't get the word out of my head. It stuck there like glue, demanding attention like a flashy billboard sign. Peeta. What did it mean? What was it?

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

11:37

Steve Rodgers

* * *

It's already been a week. A week since Clint Barton died, and I still haven't spoken to Natasha. We're going to have lunch together today, but I still feel like shit for not reaching out to her before. And I know Natasha. She's that "I'd rather keep it inside and destroy me, then destroy everyone else" kind of person. I've lost Barton already, I can't lose Natasha too.

* * *

Bleecker Street Pizza, NY

13:25

Natasha Romanova

* * *

The pizza was so good. So, so, good. And so was meeting Steve after so long.

* * *

Bleecker Street Pizza, NY

13:39

Steve Rodgers

* * *

There was a sheet of paper stuck under the tissue box. I pulled it out, brought it to my eyes. It read: Peeta. Haven't heard that name in awhile.

"Do you know what it is?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I know him."

* * *

Avengers Headquarters

16:47

Natasha Romanova

* * *

Peeta Mallark, a baker's son from District 12 in Panem, North America. Took part in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen's former boyfriend, dead.

Dead.

Dead.

* * *

Word Count:261 (dayum this is short)


	4. Chapter 5 (救我）

The New Recruit Chapter 5: 救我 (Save me, Chinese)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: hello i'm just a broke secondary school kid so no, i don't own it.

hey i'm sorry it's short :/

* * *

Natasha Romanova

15:15

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

"I was on a holiday to Panem, in North America." So that was where she was from. North America.

* * *

Steve Rodgers

15:16

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

He doesn't understand why Natasha is hell-bent on knowing Katniss' back-story, judging from her icy attitude whenever the archer is around, but he'll indulge her. Who knows, maybe the two broken women can help each other, and Steve can actually go out for drinks with Tony instead of comforting "strong" women. Man, Natasha owes him for today, he was going to get drunk but here he is, telling her stuff that she probably shouldn't know. And Katniss was going to kill him, oh yes she was.

* * *

Natasha Romanova

15:17

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

"After I arrived at the airport, I was trying to get to my hotel, but I got lost in the streets. Katniss and Peeta found me and brought me back to the hotel. We had lunch after, and I guess you could say we got closer? Yeah, so that happened a few times and then we exchanged phone numbers."

* * *

Steve Rodgers

15:19

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

It's so funny, how engrossed Natasha is right now. He'd bet his shield that had she a notebook with her; she would've taken notes.

* * *

Natasha Romanova

15:20

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

She should've brought a notebook.

"I went back to the US and we stayed in contact. We didn't communicate for a few years, but I heard stories of the rebellion from time to time. One day I get a phone call and Katniss says that Peeta was killed in combat."

"Rebellion?"

"There was a thing called the Hunger Games. Basically, there are 12 districts and they pick two people from each to go to the Hunger Games and from then on, it's a fight to the death. Katniss and Peeta were the two picked from their district, District 12. They had a romance of sorts, and at the end convinced the Hunger Game judges to let them both win."

They were involved? Peeta was involved with Katniss?

"Then some stuff happened and they ended up going against the government so that the Hunger Games would be stopped. They joined a rebellion and got married. Peeta was killed when the Rebellion was overthrowing the government."

They were married?

* * *

Steve Rodgers

15:24

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

"And that's all there is of the story, I guess."

"Why did she come here, then?"

He swears.

* * *

Natasha Romanova

15:25

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

Something's up, again. Steve never swears.

"Why did she come here, Steve?"

* * *

Steve Rodgers

15:26

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

He can't hide the truth, can he?

"I invited her."

* * *

Natasha Romanova

15:27

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

The silence lasts for five uncomfortable minutes. She should be angry at Steve, but for some reason, she isn't. Why? Is something wrong with her? Is she incompetent, why isn't she angry, why, who, what, when, where, how, help.

* * *

Steve Rodgers

17:48

Central Park

* * *

He feels like scum.

* * *

Natasha Romanova

08:00 (yes it's the next day)

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

She has to watch Katniss today. She doesn't know how she's going to cope.

* * *

Natasha Romanova

18:57

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

The room is silent. Everdeen is sleeping in the hospital bed and Natasha is thinking, trying to make sense of her scattered thoughts. She's probably not fit to watch Everdeen now, paying attention to everything except what she's supposed to be paying attention to. This is more important, though. After all, if she doesn't sort out her feelings now, how is she going to focus if later everything goes to shit?

* * *

Natasha Romanova

19:14

Avengers Headquarters

* * *

She won't tell Everdeen anything. She needs more time and Steve should be the one to tell her, anyway.

* * *

Word Count: 608


	5. Chapter 5

hey,

imma be moving all my stories to ao3, because i find that i use that more for reading fanfiction and the user interface is just much easier for me to use. my account name is minimimicupidduo. If u need an invitation to ao3, just drop me a PM and i'll try to reply to u within a month lol yes ik it's long i have exams this few weeks haha. Ao3 is freee and u basically use an invitation to sign up (using ur email) or u go on the waiting list (for me it took about a week for me to be able to sign up but then i didn't check my email much that time lol so maybe it's faster), for anyone who doesn't know. (who doesn't know tho everyone who reads ff uses ao3 sometime in their life i swear). Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfiction!

-sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS


End file.
